Angry Grandpa Adventures With Thor The Dark World Trailer Transcript
Trailer 1 Narrator: Once a Upon a Time AndyBiersackLover Productions make these magical films and She Made her history when she transformed your Favorite Fairy Tales to life with her first ever parody "Black Widow and Her Seven Friends" for the first time ever, Marvel Fans Across the World to transport in to pure imagination filled with colour,Music and the incredible power all your Favorite characters from your favorite tv shows and films together in one parody But "Black Widow and Her Seven Friends" is just the Start. Narrator: From Time to Time with a parade of your favorite Characters will starch across the entire world,generations all of all ages bringing everyone together bringing light of most wonderful films to be from Young Children to adult and this traditional Family Entertainment continues today (Cartoon Fades Out to Black) Narrator: This Time you will meet Well Known grandpa who his name is Angry Grandpa on his magical journey to well know place Asgard Song:There are 100 ways to love a cat Odin:YOUR BIRTHRIGHT WAS TO DIE Angry Grandpa: I show you what the **** Is New Thor:Space is Fine Loki:HES NOT MY FARTHER Micheal Green: It Goes on for 45 Minutes Narrator:Come Along on this exciting journey With Angry Grandpa,Thor and all of his friends Fandral:Perhaps next time we shoud start with the Big one Narrator:You Will Laugh from start to the end Frigga:Dont Make This Worse Angry Grandpa:Love me tender love me too Narrator: You Seen Thor the Dark world and rewatch it again in the Whole new Way Angry Grandpa:you got a choice Narrator: Its Angry Grandpa Adventures with THOR:The Dark World This Film is 12A Coming soon From AndyBiersackLover Pictures Trailer 2 Narrator:From AndyBiersackLover Pictures Angry Grandpa:I Hate Cats more I hate Obama Song:Whats New Pussycat WOOO WOO Narrator:Its Angry Grandpa In Thor the Dark World Loki:Define worse Jane Foster:When you come for me you knew I was in trouble Song:Pussycat Pusstcat I Love You Angry Grandpa:Im Dying Michael Green:What are you, Fred Sanford? Comon, get up. Thor:Loki Odin:We not Gods,we born we live we die Frigga: Ill Never Tell Loki: while away eternity reading Narrator: Thor Fans Listen Up, and Rewatch it in the whole new way Angry Grandpa:Put Poison in his food hahaha Narrator:Angry Grandpa Adventures with Thor The Dark World Rated 12a coming to Youtube from AndyBiersackLover Pictures Trailer 3 Narrator:AndyBiersackLover Pictures Proudly present a twist to the Best Superhero Film of all Time Angry Grandpa:DIE MEOW MEOW MEOWWWW Narrator:You Will Laugh all the way though Odin:Frigga is the only reason you still alive and you will never see her again Narrator: Giggle Loki:I Like Her Song:I'm ready to go (Get me out of my mind Get me out of my mind) I'm ready to go (Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh) Thor:My Father doesn't know about everything Narrator: Watch it again,Again and Again Loki:Its My Birthright Angry Grandpa:Hes Making fun out of me Narrator: Angry Grandpa Adventures with Thor the Dark World Sif:All Yours Narrator:Rated 12a Coming to Youtube from AndyBiersackLover Pictures Friggas Funeral Trailer/Final Trailer Narrator:And Now AndyBiersackLover Pictures will give you a sneek Preview of Angry Grandpa in Thor The Dark World (Friggas Funeral Clips) Song:There are 100 ways to love a cat 100 loving way way 60 you give him a little wet food 100 loving way 100 loving ways 100 loving ways 100 Loving Ways 100 Loving Ways Earth Angry Grandpa:i win I can win there little damm and trun that mother******* off (Michael Laughs),**** my life,I hate you cats I hate you Michael I ****** HATE ALL OF YOU and give a ****** cat and I don't give a dam Song:WAY 100 JUST LOVE THEM EVERYDAY Angry Grandpa:? Narrator:Thats a Preview of Angry Grandpa Adventures Thor the Dark world Coming to youtube everywhere rated 12a Category:Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof